Never a truer love than theirs
by WhisperOfTruth
Summary: When Severus Snape is treated for his battle wound's in St Mungo's, he befriends a young mediwitch called Grace. Romance ensues. Rated M for later chapters SEVERUS SNAPE / O.C GRACE WELLS


Never a truer love then theirs

Chapter 1

For the past nine weeks, he had been in a private room of St Mungo's. Every day for nine weeks, his name had been in the papers, whether an article written about the greatest hero of our time or whether people slating his name, saying that he could never be trusted again. These idiots really did make him smile.

Severus Snape had been healing from a near fatal attack from Nagini. He had been saved by a quick thinking Granger and kept alive by Poppy until the mediwitches from St Mungo's.

Nine weeks spent on the first floor of the hospital was driving him mad. His stay on the creature induced injuries ward had certainly been an experience that he would bury away for a long time. Not that it was bad, but he certainly felt that he was just wasting space as he witnessed daily people being brought in from all sorts of bites, stings, burn's and various other magical creature injuries.

He really had no choice but to converse with some of the dim-witted mediwitches however some he found pleasant enough, they didn't make his head hurt with the endless chatter. One mediwitch in particular he found most bearable, and even found that he rather enjoyed their short conversations.

Smiling to himself, he put down his newspaper and looked the small enchanted clock on the wall opposite him. 10:17 he read as a knock came on his door. He looked up seeing one of the mediwitches standing in his doorway, a terrified expression on his face that he had quickly gotten used to. "Mr Snape Sir, I…" she paused. "I didn't mean to interrupt your reading Sir, I just wanted… I was asked by Sister Grace to let you know that she will see to you personally this morning…To change your dressing Sir, if that suits you?" She gasped for breath and as he nodded, the colour rushed back into her face.

As his door shut with a swift thud, he smiled, somewhat happier that he wouldn't have to wait as long as expected. Grace was usually very prompt and recently where her personality would have made him easily angry before, he was calmer in her presence. He laid his head back in his chair and closed his eyes.

He woke with knock on his door. As he opened his eyes, he saw Grace standing with the door ajar just enough so that she could look in and that he could see her face. "Come in then, would you like a drink" He said standing up, his legs a little wobbly from such a long time sat down. He poured himself a glass of cold crisp water from the jug in is room.

"No thank you Severus, I'm quite alright, just eager to see how that wound's healing." She said softly, setting her small bag down on his bed and opening it to gather her supplies. "How have you been feeling the past few days? Any adverse effects from the new pain potions? Still eating properly?"

"Yes I'm quite alright and I do wish I would stop being fussed about like a child" he said putting his water down. She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, "Well I wish that you would stop throwing tantrums like a small child just because someone cares… come on now… Sit down and let me see when you'll be leaving my fine company."

He grinned. Severus Tobias Snape grinned. He sat and removed his robe, leaving his torso and neck uncovered. As she began the necessary checks and process of cleaning his bite, he was silent but took in everything about her. He scent, her voice, and the way she bit her right cheek as she concentrated on writing notes as she worked.

"You're ready to go home soon, I'd say a couple more weeks and you can leave… that is of course if you feel you're ready" she said moving away to organise her medical bag once more. "If you need anything then please just let me know Severus, I would love to… I mean I would be more than happy you to help you get back onto your feet." She gave him a small smile picking up her bag. "I hav a day off the day after tomorrow and if you like, I could take you out… you know yo help you start getting some things ready, maybe get a coffee and just get some air…if you like" she looked at him and down at her feet and then to the clock on the wall.

"I would enjoy that very much, it seems like it's time to get out of here and start doing something with myself" he gave a small bow of his head and she smiled, exiting the room without another word.

He relaxed again, thinking over what she had said about him needing to organise things to leave, then it clicked.

She had asked him out.

A DATE? Or was it simply her helping him out?

She never treated anyone else as affectionately as she does him and they had become close.

He closed his eyes once more, thinking repeatedly of their previous encounters. He decided that he would take her upon her offer, but not enquire as to whether or not this was something more than her simply helping a patient. If it wasn't and he realised that if it was a date….

"I don't have the first clue about women"


End file.
